Main Page
File:Ash Williams Slider.jpg|Ash Williams|linktext=We've got everything there is to know about your favorite horror hero.|link=Ash Williams Disambiguation File:EvilDead2BoardGamePromo-JascoLynnvander.jpg|ED2: The Board Game|linktext=Ressurected by Jasco Games and Lynnvander Studios on Kickstarter!|link=Evil Dead 2: The Board Game File:DeathToTheAODCropZoom.jpg|Death To The AOD|linktext=Multiple-Ash madness in the upcoming comic series.|link= Death To The Army of Darkness File:ED2-OfficialEscapeRoomPoster.jpg|Official ED2 Escape Room|linktext=Escape the Cabin with you and your friends in Seattle, Washington this July!|link=The Official Evil Dead 2 Escape Room The Evil Dead series of films are one of the most popular and influential cult classic films of all time. The films were directed by Sam Raimi, produced by Robert Tapert and starred Bruce Campbell. This wiki celebrates all aspects of the films and is a good resource to find anything about The Evil Dead franchise, from the original movies, television series, video games, comic spin-offs, theme park attractions, and the musical. To become a part of our community, please look through our helping out section on the right to contribute an article or your own edits. Please also read and understand the policy of this wiki. [[file:Ash Is Back.jpg|left|300px|link=Ash vs Evil Dead|thumb|'ASH IS BACK']] Ash vs Evil Dead– Ash is back in a new TV series! Bruce Campbell reprises his role as Ash Williams, the aging lothario and chainsaw-handed monster hunter who has spent the last 30 years avoiding responsibility, maturity and the terrors of the Evil Dead. When a Deadite plague threatens to destroy all of mankind, Ash is finally forced to face his demons – personal and literal.“ Read more https://news.google.com/news/feeds?hl=en&gl=us&q=evil+dead&um=1&ie=UTF-8&output=rss|short|max=5| File:Ash vs Evil Dead Inside the World of Ash vs Evil Dead Series Finale STARZ File:Evil Dead 2 x Phantom Halls - out now on Steam! File:Ash vs Evil Dead Who's Your Daddy? Sex STARZ *Bruce Campbell's brother Don Campbell and father Charles Campbell make cameos in Army of Darkness as knights. Bruce's wife, Ida Gearon, was also a costume designer on the film. *The first Evil Dead mobile game was Evil Dead Pinball. *Dynamite's Army of Darkness comics won "Best Screen-To-Comic Adaptation" at the first annual Spike Scream Awards in 2006. *Joel Coen (who later went on to direct Fargo, The Big Lebowski, and No Country For Old Men) was an assistant editor on the first Evil Dead film. To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. User Blogs bloglist date Blog posts __NOEDITSECTION__ *